Historias navideñas
by BlackxIce
Summary: En la época de navidad, siempre ocurren sucesos memorables. Lo niños viven con ilusiones creadas por los cuentos que sus padres narran con fervor. Descubre cada una de éstas fascinantes historias.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. **_(Ya quisiera yo que fuesen míos)_

**Historias navideñas**

_Historia primera: De como Sasuke nunca volvería a subestimar a su madre._

Sasuke recordaba aquellas historias que su madre solía contarle cuando el día estaba nublado, o bien, cuando la ayudaba a preparar la cena. A su gusto, eran algo empalagosas y a él lo dulce no le apetecía; aparentaba escucharlas aunque en realidad pensaba en qué podría hacer si el día mejoraba... pero bueno, lo hacía para complacerla.

Era la mañana de Noche Buena y Mikoto junto con su hijo mayor, comenzaban los preparativos para la celebración navideña en la mansión. Decoraron el salón principal donde el evento se llevaría a cabo y asearon el resto de la casa. Fugaku, el jefe de la familia, se encontraba enfrascado en su despacho tratando de resolver el dilema de su trabajo. Por otro lado, Sasuke se encargaba de las habitaciones de arriba, ordenándolas con sus pequeñas manos que denotaban la tierna edad de cinco años. A lo lejos, escuchó la voz de su madre. Bajó rápidamente y fue a su encuentro. Mikoto llevaba un delantal floreado y un guante en su mano derecha; por deducción estaría cocinando. Sasuke la miró interrogante y entonces la mujer juntó a sus dos hijos para tener una charla.

El pequeño Sasuke miró a Itachi en busca de alguna respuesta al repentino llamado; pero nada... Itachi estaba en su misma situación. Una vez sentados los tres, Mikoto comenzó a narrar con mucha emoción y sabiduría su relato favorito; la historia del muérdago. A Sasuke mucho de eso le era irrelevante; generalmente, las historias lo aburrían. Entonces, se dedicó a observar las distintas reacciones de Itachi al escuchar la historia. Tan enfrascado estaba el mayor que no reparaba en sus expresiones; sonreía de lado cuando algo le gustaba y se sonrojaba cuando su madre decía algo un poco embarazoso. Mikoto notó la distracción de Sasuke en todo momento, así que una vez que se cansó de que su hijo no le prestara atención, le dijo al oido: "Recordá, Sasuke. Si estas con una jovencita debajo de un muérdago, tenés que besarla."

Entonces por eso Itachi se había sonrojado. Ahora entendía un poco más la verguenza de su hermano. La noche de Navidad sería interesante.

Los invitados colmaban cada vez más la mansión Uchiha y Sasuke, se sorprendía al ver tanta familia junta. Eran al rededor de las once y media pasadas y no mucha gente había pasado por el muérdago que se encontraba debajo de la arcada separadora de la sala de estar y del comedor.

Sasuke miró el relog; las doce. El brindis llegó de la mano de copas llenas de bebidas alcoholicas y jugo para los más pequeños. Sasuke tomó una pequeña copa de jugo de naranja y esperó.

Las horas corrían y nada pasaba bajo el muérdago... las familias se iban para sus casas y Sasuke, seguía sin poder ver nada.

Dos y media de la madrugada del día 26 de Diciembre. Sasuke miraba con una sonrisa pícara hacia el muérdago donde Itachi hablaba tímidamente con la hija de un matrimonio amigo de los Uchiha. ¿Estaría Itachi por besar a Sekai? era solo cuestión de unos minutos o quién sabe, segundos, para ver el desarrollo de la escena que tanto había esperado.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha!—gritó Mikoto desde un rincón del salón. Inmediatamente, Sasuke giró su cabeza para observar a su madre con desesperación.—No abriste tus regalos.

La expreción de Sasuke era un poema. Volvió su cabeza al punto original con tal velocidad que casi sufre un calambre pero para encontes, Itachi observaba la espalda de Sekai con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Fulminó con la mirada a su madre y subió resignado a su habitación para conciliar el sueño.

—Eso le pasa por no prestarme atención cuando hablo—señaló Mikoto para si misma mientras veía como su hijo menor caminaba escaleras arriba con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

><p>¡Muy buenas!<p>

Vengo con algo similar a un drabble. Es algo que salió hace mucho tiempo, espero que tenga coherencia ya que lo escribí en un contexto un tanto complicado de manejar en el universo de Naruto, como lo es la infancia de Sasuke.

En fin, se aceptan críticas de todo tipo, tomatazos, cacerolas y demás hortalizas y alimentos son bien recibidos si son sazonados con un buen argumento.

Nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado. (:


End file.
